


後果

by cielo77



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77
Summary: 有些界限，溫斯頓不曾向約翰言及。Another letter from Winston.‘Rules and consequences, Jonathan.’‘You are my consequence.’





	後果

**Author's Note:**

> 和《[最後一封信](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145914)》並無關聯；那篇是接在第一部之後，而這篇則是接著第三部，唯一的相同之處是溫斯頓總會寫些黃黃的信給約翰。第一段改編自電影《秘窗（2004）》，原文放文末。

**『最終，衡量我們的是內心的勇氣。』**

**——The Wachowskis**

> _在最長久的一段時間裡，我曾認為，倘若我的生命中僅有權力，那麼阻礙我的鍾愛之人就不再算是我的鍾愛。_
> 
> _於是，我決定奪走他的性命。_
> 
> _我會將他深深地埋葬於夜晚與白晝交接的一角。我會將我的鍾愛埋葬於快樂與幸福最後敲響他心門的那濱海。_
> 
> _Helen深愛那海灘不少於她深愛他。_

「噢，操，」Bowery King迅速地將那張紙面朝下拿開，拿得遠遠的，唐突的舉動大的效命於他的乞丐Earl都不由看了他一眼。「這該死的都是些什麼？」

Bowery King無聲地瞪視著它，彷彿視線能將它燒灼成灰，令它從他的指縫流洩飄散。

Earl沒有出聲詢問。他正牽著一條比特犬從地下隧道的遠處走近，有節奏的腳步聲與金屬摩擦的聲響是燈泡滋滋作響以外唯一的聲音。

他低下身，將牽引繩從項圈上解除。一重穫自由，比特犬便迅速地奔往Bowery King身旁的那張長沙發，敏捷地跳到上頭，靜靜地趴在牠自己的前肢上。牠那宛若黑珍珠的雙眼正凝視著那臉上傷痕累累的男人，虹膜在昏暗的地底下依然黝黑明亮的驚人。

Bowery King被那專注的視線盯得心裡發毛。

他最後的善心都給了動物。一邊如此思忖著，他最終伸出手去撫摸了比特犬的頭頂，大手搓揉著底下的毛髮，力道輕巧而適中，令牠舒適地閉上了眼睛。

他願意將善心分給這些動物；他的信鴿，甚至是一條不屬於他的狗。所有的動物，他在心裡重申了一遍，所有的動物，僅除了人類，以及那些因不遵從規定而被高層所判定為動物的人。

儘管他很樂意為他們的反叛之情鼓掌。僅管他自己也正朝這條道路上邁進著。

「Earl，」他收回手，比特犬的皮毛宛若牠主人的那套制服與那頭髮絲般烏黑，頻頻提醒著他牠的主人的存在，提醒著他手中那張燙手山芋般的信紙。「我要去探望我們落魄的貴客， Mr. Wick。至於他的狗，」他低頭瞥了一眼，正巧對上那剔透的黑眼睛，和牠的主人一般專注而純粹，令他備感糟心。他趕緊將視線移回順眼又深得他心的部下身上，「那條狗，就繼續交給你好好管教。」

Earl點了點頭，示意著他充分地理解到了。

「至於這樣『貴重』的物品……」Bowery King又看了那張紙一眼，開頭的某句問候近乎要灼燒他僅剩的那隻眼。他深吸一口氣。

「你也聽過Mr. Wick與『他』的傳聞吧，Earl？」他突然地問道。

「Winston，」他補充一句，聲音低沉而緩慢。他細嚼慢嚥般地品嚐著這個名字，那來自於一名潛在的、即將的敵人的名字。

Earl停頓了一下，面露著遲疑的神色，卻還是點了點頭。

「那可不是什麼簡單的傳聞，」Bowery King道，語調變得意味深長，「我向你保證，關於那兩人的故事……我們聽到的十有八九都將它簡化了。」

「看看那可憐的Ms. Perkins，」他嘆息著，搖了搖頭，「過於年輕，不曉得過往。也許曾在人聲鼎沸的酒吧耳聞過，卻遺忘將那好似故事卻絕非故事的小傳聞謹記在心，白白葬送了一條性命。」

對於Continental酒店紐約分支的管理人與John・威克的往事，Bowery King一直有所耳聞，不過那都是許久之前的事了，久遠到他還是遊戲中的一枚棋子，脖頸尚未得到那份來自夜魔的禮物，久遠到他幾乎將它忘卻在記憶的一處角落，直到今天他親眼證實了它。

所有人都能背誦出John那段驚人的鉛筆傳奇，一如所有人都深知John的那段曖昧往事。

那兩人曾經共同出現在諸多場合裡，耳鬓厮磨，他們的胳膊自然而然地相挽著，視線交會時目光中閃爍的光芒比水晶吊燈更加耀眼。

高大一些的男人臉上肌肉的放鬆，年長一些的男人揚起的嘴角與眼尾的笑意，所有的一切都是那般不言而喻。再加上那一聲寵溺的……

「『Jonathan』，」Bowery King禁不住模仿著低聲呢喃，沉穩而緩慢的、低柔而曖昧的語調將他自己刺激出了不適的雞皮疙瘩。他咳了一聲，清清喉嚨。

「實際上，我對性別與年齡也不存在著什麼偏見，」他摸了摸肩頭上佇立著的一隻白鴿，口吻宛若與世無爭的和平主義者，「平等的愛，為什麼不呢？」

「只要當戰火熊熊燃燒時，我們站到了同一側，」他的語調緩慢而低沉，「那麼，自然而然也就相安無事了。」

他愉快地哼吟著，轉身走遠了。

Earl靜靜地守候著，直到Bowery King的身影從他的視野範圍消失，他轉過頭會上了比特犬漆黑的雙眼。

John坐起身，當他聽見由遠而近的腳步聲與沉重的長外套後襬摩擦的聲響。

「有個多謀善慮的老傢伙捉了我一隻信鴿，在牠可憐纖細的脖子上綁上一捲信紙為你送來了情書。」Bowery King一走進John休養的地方便開了口，他的腳步聲與聲音都清晰地迴盪在昏暗的地下隧道之中，傳進John的耳裡。

「多麼浪漫，倘若用的不是我Bowery King所養的鴿子，或者，有人記得支付費用。」

「Bowery King。」John出聲問候道，語氣平靜而淡漠。

「Mr. Wick，」Bowery King回應道。他往John休息的平台走過去，然後在一公尺遠的地方停了下來，視線上下掠過臨時床墊上半起身的John。

John的身上正套著一件白色的棉質恤衫與灰色長褲，狼狽的模樣已離他而去，僅僅剩下那從袖口與領口隱約可見的白繃帶。

也許還有一顆破碎的心。Bowery King暗忖著。在業界裡談及任何信任與任何感情都像是一場令人輕蔑的笑話。

「你的男人的信，」他將摺起的紙張往John拋去，而John接住了它。「看起來，有人不止想要回酒店，還想要回他的男孩。」

「你打開看了。」

那不是一句問句，而是一句陳述。

Bowery King哼笑出聲。「我對你們的情情愛愛可沒興趣。」

「沒有情情愛愛。」

Bowery King瞥了John一眼，John卻捕捉到了這細小的動作，抬起頭直接會上了他的雙眼。

John那雙幽黑的眼睛啊。Bowery King在內心嘆息了一聲，嘖嘖稱奇。John看他的眼神全然不似看那老男人一般溫柔。

地下光線的貧困令John的情緒更加不形於色，John的語調更是宛若融入周遭環境般的死沉，然而否定的話語卻證明了他的在意、不甘與一絲Bowery King所樂於見到的憤怒。

「父子之情或者其他什麼的都好，」Bowery King將肩上站著的鴿子接到手中，緩慢地撫摸著那順滑的羽翼，「只要你依然被怒火驅使，那就都很好。」

他看進John深色的眼睛，低語道，「只要你記得一件事，Mr. Wick。是我將你從街上撿了回來，為你提供了避難的地方。也許你並不欠我，這不過是我的選擇，但現在輪到你去做出你的選擇了。」

「Mr. Wick，你可不再是主動給予選擇的那位了。」

留下這一句話，Bowery King將空間留給John獨自一人去沉思。

當Bowery King離開後，John的目光垂落到手中的紙張上，盯著它看了長長的一段時間。

Winston的來信是否令他驚訝？John不認為答案是肯定的。然而，他沒有預測到會是在這種時候。

在Winston將槍口對著他，子彈朝他而來，將他從Continental酒店的空中花園墜落至地的這種時候。

在Winston背叛了他的這種時候。

當Bowery King找來的醫生解下聽診器，告訴他，「幾處骨折與多處擦傷，真是不幸中的大幸，威克先生。」他清楚地曉得自己又活下來了。但也許死於墜樓才會是他真正的大幸；不必再去背負那滿腔的憤怒，不必再去茫然那看不到希望與盡頭的飄渺未來。

紙張被捏出條條皺紋，指節繃緊發白。John呼吸了一輪，將力道逐漸放鬆，然後緩緩地將它打開。 

> 我最鍾愛的Jonathan，
> 
> _在最長久的一段時間裡，我曾認為，倘若我的生命中僅有權力，那麼阻礙我的鍾愛之人就不再算是我的鍾愛。於是，我決定奪走他的性命。_
> 
> _我會將他深深地埋葬於夜晚與白晝交接的一角。我會將我的鍾愛埋葬於快樂與幸福最後敲響他心門的那濱海。_
> 
> _Helen深愛那海灘不少於她深愛他。_
> 
> 你總是康復得很快，Jonathan。

John的指節再次蜷曲繃緊。緊盯著那一句話，他的胸膛明顯地上下起伏了起來。

他傾身向後靠在水泥牆上，後背抵在那堅硬又冰冷的牆面，一如他也該如此的內心，可他卻感覺到有一股溫熱湧上他的眼眶。

他眨了眨眼睛，眼角依然乾澀乾凅，直到鼻子漸漸發酸他才真正感受到了一絲濕潤，而他無法判斷那來自於憤怒較多，還是來自於他的渴望較多。

渴望著一句熟稔的感歎關懷，執著於字句間的溫柔；憤怒著自己的被利用，好似自己那異於常人的體魄與恢復能力將被用來合理化那場無庸置疑的背叛。

以及，很大程度地，John為那無由的相信，那被賦予的一種不會輕易倒下的全然信任而心生些許安心。

John將手指放鬆，繼續往下看。

> 你總是康復得很快，Jonathan。我琢磨著在Bowery King的幫助下，你已逐漸好轉。很遺憾我無法相伴於你身旁，如同過往的許多日夜於床畔陪伴著你，看著你的額頭汗水淋漓，月光將你的面頰的蒼白之色揭露於我的面前，汗水在你的肌膚上熠熠生輝，我為你撥開額間那被浸濕的一縷烏黑而柔順的髮絲，落下一吻，祈禱著你的健康的回歸……我仍然很高興能耳聞你的消息。
> 
> 你是否還記得你曾在Continental燒得不省人事的那一晚？多年以前，時間久遠到那時的你還是一位剛入行的新人。你一而再再而三地將那些連最專業的人也得再三考慮的困難的任務接下，從不猶豫，從不聆聽我的建議，直到有一天，你毫無預警地倒在了Continental的前廳的地上。
> 
> 所有人都以為你出任務負傷了，起初我也是這麼認為，直到醫生為你檢查之後，我才曉得你是生了一場普通的小感冒。我哭笑不得。任務沒有在你的身上留下一道傷口，Jonathan，相反，疲累將你擊倒，病魔終於找上了你。
> 
> 你似乎不習慣小感冒。當清晨來臨，我前去看了看你。你的眉頭緊皺著，彷如嬰兒般地蜷曲著身體側躺在床側，僅有棉被一角覆蓋在腰間，將那濡濕的恤衫展露在晨光之下。鼻息薄弱，肌膚滾燙，藥物與一杯盈滿的開水原封不動地擺在床邊桌上。我嘆了一口氣，不得不將你喚醒，餵你飲藥。
> 
> 「Winston……」你發出了含混不清的聲音，當我將你的恤衫褪去，用乾淨的毛巾為你擦去汗水。你無法自抑地顫抖著，每當我將那它落在你的肌膚之上，連最柔軟的棉布也能激起你這般罕見的反應，我不由愛憐地將動作放得更加輕柔。
> 
> 「我怎麼了……」你這麼問了我，當我將你套進一件嶄新的棉衫裡，坐在了床沿，將你擁在我胸口前，藥丸抵著你分開的唇瓣。
> 
> 「Jonathan，昨晚醫生來看過你，還記得嗎？」我回答了你，並讓你將藥丸含進口中，接著再喝進一些水。
> 
> 你搖了搖頭，說，「可我沒有帶額外的金幣……」
> 
> 你的話語總令我憐惜。我實在不曉得在內心裡，我究竟為你嘆息了多少次。「這次就由酒店來請客。」
> 
> 你又搖了搖頭，堅持地說，「在這裡沒有免費的享受……」即便你的聲音多麼嘶啞，你的身體多麼虛弱無力。
> 
> 我不由又在內心嘆息了。「那麼，你是否願意讓我來為你支付，Jonathan，作為你的……」我沒有將那身份言明，但大拇指按在了你乾澀的唇瓣上，緩慢地來回摩擦著。
> 
> 聆聽著你陡然急促起來的呼吸，我俯首耳語道，「別讓我們不久後的度假落空，你我都曉得，假期有多麼得來不易。當個乖孩子，Jonathan，嗯？」
> 
> 直至此，你才終於願意接受我指間的那顆藥丸，唇瓣掠過我的手指，濕潤熱燙的氣息撲在我的指尖。你直接吞了下去，轉過頭，浮著一層水氣的雙眼凝望進我的眼中，用低啞的聲音認真地說，「我會還你的，Winston。」
> 
> 「我知道你會的。」我微笑了，「現在，先來將水喝了。」
> 
> 之後的一段時間裡，我們在晨光中依偎著彼此。我將你擁在懷裡，你的頭蹭著我的胸膛，靜靜地由著我摩挲著你的後背。
> 
> 當敲門聲響起時，我曉得今天的第一場會議要來了。我即將離去，而你也靈敏地曉得了。
> 
> 「我會很快好起來的。」你試圖向我保證，「在……夜晚之前。」
> 
> 我親愛的，你總是乖順而堅強得令人憐惜，也許正是這份堅韌令你這般純粹，令你如此容易受到傷害，令你如此頻繁飽受繁複壞事所纏身。
> 
> 世上並無純潔一物。我曾這麼思忖過，當我做著填字遊戲，將『純潔』與『純粹』一類的詞寫進指定的格子之中時。直到你的身影浮現在我的腦海之中，那般鮮明，也是那般明確。
> 
> 的確，世上的確並無純潔一物，僅僅除了你。
> 
> 我們的關係不曾言明，你從不詢問也從不索討。付出不索求回報一向不是業界的常規，它，不幸地，也並未降臨於我們之間。我深知你的性格，Jonathan，我熟稔有目的行動的人。
> 
> 我曉得你那無聲的渴求，當有漂亮的男孩坐進我的雅座，詢問著我一些我早已忘卻的事，你流連於他與我之間的視線強勢而鋒銳，安靜卻不可忽視，流露著獨佔的意味是那般明顯，而我容許你如此。
> 
> 出於愛？我曾以為是的。
> 
> 你是否還記得那一個早晨，我坐在床沿凝視著被金黃陽光眷顧的你，指腹懸空描繪著你的五官，似乎依然打擾了你的清夢。
> 
> 你的睫毛顫動著，睜開了眼睛。
> 
> 「早安，Jonathan。」
> 
> 「Winston，」你的聲音有晨間的沙啞。我將手指輕柔地穿進你的黑色髮絲，緩慢而輕巧地撫摸著。
> 
> 「你有感到開心過嗎？」你突然問了我。「在我們做過之後。」
> 
> 我挑起眉毛。「哦，是什麼讓你這麼想了？」
> 
> 你將頭半轉過去，髮絲從我的指間溜走，留下我捉不住的光滑觸感。「有時，你會提前離去……」你的尾音消散於空氣之中。
> 
> 我禁不住輕笑了。看著蔓延到了耳尖的粉紅，我抑制著不伸手去揉它的衝動，開口回答了你，「倘若我在此更衣的話，你將會見到我錯將口袋巾繫成領巾。許多時候我都在想著你，Jonathan，永遠不必質疑你在我的心上。」
> 
> 我是那麼堅信我將你放在了心上。
> 
> 直到當你出現在了天秤的一側……直到了真實的那一刻，我才恍然意識到大腦能多麼擅於欺騙人性，感性又能多麼宛如濃厚的糖霜般霧騰騰而甜蜜，將底下的是非混淆不清，甚至連我也深陷進去。
> 
> 一般人或許會以為當此封信前來時，對於發生在那一個清晨的事的解釋也會隨之前來；它也許會，它也許不會。你遠比你想像的還要聰明，Jonathan，相信你的聰慧一如相信你的本能，我思忖著你已猜得我扣下板機的緣由。
> 
> 那欲望是那般醜陋卻又直率誠實的，我的的確確為權力而傾倒從而犧牲了你。
> 
> 那我的愛有限度，一個我不欲承認的不爭的事實。
> 
> 背叛你並不是我的本意，請相信我。但每當凝望進你的雙眼，我能從中探尋到一絲寧靜與純粹的感情，美麗得令我呼吸一滯，備感享受，卻遺忘了那與之而來的潛伏的脅迫與危機。
> 
> 你是否依然記得，那最初我建議你避開一些人們再三猶豫的任務的原因？那些任務從不是難在它們的執行上，Jonathan，是後果那令人們望之卻步。如同你陷得太深而無法徹底退休。如同我陷得太淺，在槍聲響起的那麼一刻警覺到權力的逐漸流失，從而做出那不可否認的決定。
> 
> 你將徽章給予了桑提諾，錯以為尋找出了一條出路；我將溫情給予了你，錯以為終將能將它孕育成那業界之中人們望而不及的深遠鍾情。
> 
> **規則與後果，Jonathan。**
> 
> **你就是我的後果。**
> 
> 到了我這般年紀，噩夢甚少會前來探訪。
> 
> 直到前夜我於半夜中驚醒，坐起身，胸口劇烈起伏著，腦海裡迴盪著夢中的你靜靜地問我的一句話：
> 
> 『我不問有關酒店的事，你不問有關Helen的事。是這樣嗎？Winston。』語調那般平靜，目光那般專注。
> 
> 你是否恨著這個世界？Jonathan。病魔將Helen從你的身邊奪走，將你們相愛的時程獨斷獨行地定下？我們從未討論過，迴避著像是一支試探的舞，誰也不曾踏上誰的腳，令疼痛爆發，令情緒爆發。
> 
> 我願意放手讓你離開從來都存在著一個特定的原因。
> 
> 一如我的感情，我的時間同樣也有限度。
> 
> 事實上所有人的都有，然而我的生命卻終將早你一大步枯竭，而你需要有人來照顧你，這能讓我安心。
> 
> 你與生俱來的秉性令你的專心力異於常人，也令你一心一意。
> 
> 我曉得你凝視她的眼神終將能像你凝視我一樣專注而溫和；
> 
> 我曉得你凝視我時眼底沉默的溫柔與淺淺的笑意。
> 
> 我教會了你如何以禮待人，教會了你溫柔的美暖，相同，你也令我習得了通融固定的規則，以及愛一個人的包容。前者或許是個惡習，不過事到如今也都不再重要。
> 
> 在我提筆寫信的幾個小時前，Julius，你也十分熟稔的Continental酒店羅馬分支的負責人，送來了一通老朋友的慰問。
> 
> 他在電話那頭沉思了一會兒，才開了口，「Winston，我都不記得你上一次如此狼狽是什麼時候了。」
> 
> 「的確，我的收藏室依然尚未修繕完畢呢。」
> 
> 「你誤解我的意思了，」他停頓了一下，「我聽說Jonathan與你，又一次分手了？你擅長溫情，卻意外地將鍾情糟蹋得一塌糊塗，那不擅長的程度絲毫不遜色於Jonathan不擅長退休。」
> 
> 「有風聲傳進我耳裡，那你們周旋於彼此的十幾二十年，不過是場深謀遠慮的計畫的熟成，來自於你的，當然。一場維妙維肖的鍾情把戲。」
> 
> 「我能耳聞，Jonathan本人自然而然也有機會耳聞。甚至，也許他自己就是如此想的。而我曉得那不是真的。也許那樣才更糟糕。」
> 
> 是嗎，Jonathan，你也是這麼想的？那我從未將你擺放在心上，自始至終只不過是一場漫長的深算利用？
> 
> 你曉得的不是嗎？我曾經愛過你，不論份量的多寡。而至今，我依然對你保留了這份寶貴的情意。
> 
> 曾經有一個午後，你走進了閱讀室，落座於我對面的座椅之中。「Charon剛祝了我生日快樂。」你說道。
> 
> 我正在寫著些東西，抬起頭，視線從鏡片後方看往你。「哦，他是嗎？我想我先於凌晨祝賀過你了。」
> 
> 你搖搖頭。「我不是想說這個，」你將面前的一本厚沉的書隨手翻到一半，然後動作停了下來，「好像翻閱著一本書一樣，我也要有半個世紀老了。」*
> 
> 我微微一笑。「不可思議？」
> 
> 你點點頭，然後也微笑了，不顯著卻無庸置疑的。
> 
> 我愛你的這些柔和的地方，宛如那一個午後從彩繪玻璃照進的暖陽。
> 
> Jonathan，我從來都曉得你會存活下來。
> 
> 人生裡原先沒有愛情，直到我們相遇，直到我們的磨合造就了它，創造了僅屬於我們的獨特的情愛。
> 
> 倘若有一天我能放下權力，我將真正把你放在心尖上寵愛。
> 
> 到了那時，也許我會開一家酒店，坐在角落裡打理生意；也許我會躺進木盒子裡，為了澆熄你的憤怒，為了償還我的背叛。
> 
> 那麼，當你的憤怒如同秋葉凋零時，你是否願意來為我掃去一次那凋落的落葉？
> 
> 永遠是你的，
> 
> Winston

John將信紙摺好，拿在手中，目光投向對面的牆長久的一段時間。

John不由思忖，維戈的兒子將他的狗奪走，桑提諾將他的家燒毀殆盡，他們奪走了Helen所留下的所剩無幾的回憶，間接地將他拽往那不受控制的深邃懸崖。

他憤怒，他深陷泥潭，他在止痛劑失效的夜裡痛苦煎熬著，但這些卻遠遠不及Winston所帶給他的背叛要來的痛，要來的印象深刻。

Winston直接傷害了他。

Winston的限度對他而言，彷彿裹著一層濃厚的糖霜；品嚐到了它濃濃的甜，模糊了它的界線與危險，模糊了那雙眼中的聰慧狡黠與那歲月的風霜賦予的歷練經驗與取自書中的博學。

John的後背依然倚靠著地下隧道粗糙的水泥牆。

他坐在臨時平台上，從長褲口袋裡掏出一個徽章，靜靜地看了它一會兒。然後，他將它的背蓋彈了開來。

在昏暗的光線之下，他注視著那枚深紅的指印，紛繁萬千的情緒湧上心頭，思緒逐漸飄往了記憶之中的那溫暖的午後……

  
John將面前的一本厚沉的書隨手翻到一半，低低地道，「好像翻閱著一本書一樣，我也要有半個世紀老了。」彷彿難以相信歲月的流失。

「不可思議？」

John點了點頭。隨著視線掠過Winston筆下的信紙，他的眉頭緊緊地皺了起來。耳根有些粉紅在向後頸暈開。

「Winston，」他開口說道，「你可以別再寫那些……」

「情書，你是指？」Winston不由輕笑了，「有時為了商務，我會寫信件，完成之後就將內容留在那頃刻之間，將它遺忘在腦後……」

「至於你……Jonathan，」他的聲音緩慢而低柔，「我書寫是為了將你深刻地留於我的腦海，我的心靈。我親愛的。」

End

**Author's Note:**

> 『陶德・道尼認為，倘若你的生命中只有愛情，那背叛你的女人就不算女人。於是，他決定殺死她。他要把她埋在房子與穀倉交接的角落。他要把妻子埋在她的後花園。她愛這花園更甚於愛他。』——《秘窗》，史蒂芬・金
> 
> 『最終，衡量我們的是內心的勇氣。』——《超感八人組》，華卓斯基姐妹（《駭客任務》導演兼編劇）
> 
> 『將近半個世紀！彷如翻閱著一本書，「他有半個世紀老了。」』——JW採訪，基努・李維斯


End file.
